one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Fruits/Haki/Techniques
Devil Fruit Infromation All Devil Fruit are categorized into three types/classes. Currently of all named fruits, only Smash's Zuma Zuma no Mi, which allows him to generate and manipulate plasma, Graydle's Meta Meta no Mi, which allows him to generate and manipulate liquid metal, and Tamago's Tama Tama no Mi, which makes him living Chicken-and-Egg dilemma, have an undetermined class. * Paramecia - The most common of the three types, Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. * Zoan - The users of Zoan-type Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). There also exist artificially manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's Fruit was a failure, Doflamingo's Fruits, renamed "SMILEs", were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. * Logia - The rarest of the three Devil Fruit types, Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like fire, smoke and poison gas, energy like lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element (such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed or lightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does) and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Haki Information Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors" (色 shoku?), each has levels of usage, so that even two proficient users might not be of equal strength. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work.3 Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously.13: * Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities.3 Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can seemingly predict the future, as seen with Charlotte Katakuri.14 Enel used his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi, to significantly increase the range of his detection radios. * Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Users can learn to use the Koka Technique over their entire body and or weapons. Furthermore, when clashing against another Busoshoku Haki user, the one with the lower level will feel to impact to a certain degree, ranging from swelling to physical changes. * Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others Users of this type of Haki are seemingly somehow ranked, as Chinjao claimed that one could become "the top of all the conquerors" Techniques Techniques can range from the fighting styles in One piece to specific techniques used throughout the series. This can also be correlated with a devil fruit to make your own techniques or follow those from the series as it is dependant on the owner of the character. This can be things like Oni-giri, Soru, Jet Pistol, Etc etc. So the range of what a Technique can be is bounded by the imagination of the user creating it. Just make sure it is actually reasonable to your characters level of power. Equipment You will be able to start with weapons, but later down the road upgraded weapons will be needed and scenarios to obtain such weapons will be created. Equipment can range from weapons with sea prism stones or regular swords with powerful material for its blade. But those specific type of powerful weapons will not be allowed, so for starting characters will be allowed the choices of flintlock pistols, swords, knives, shields, anything that is a blunt force weapon that is not enhanced in any way.